


and the moral of the story is: hare today, goon tomorrow

by torches



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not here to be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the moral of the story is: hare today, goon tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dagas isa (dagas_isa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/gifts).



Sometimes, Daisy wishes that just once she could claim that she didn't _mean_ to do any of it. That it was all a misunderstanding, an accident - anything but a lie, or, worse, the truth. That she wasn't shallow, mean-spirited, manipulative, insecure, and lazy. That her final words weren't earned.

But that's the kind of lie nobody would believe. She sure thinks it's bullshit, and what good is a lie if you can't fool yourself with it, even a little bit? Because ... wouldn't it be nice if she _had_ fucked Charlie Chaplin?

She's not here to be better, you know.


End file.
